Sonic Valentines Day
by gerbil96
Summary: Amy is hosting her very own Valentines Day party! However, when Sonic brings a different girl to the party, it gets Amy furious. Will this Valentines Day party be a sweet little get together or a horrific girl fight? Couples are Sonamy & Knouge & tailseam


Sonic's Valentine's Day

It was a pretty nice day for February, as Sonic the Hedgehog casually walked outside, whistling as he did so. The sun was shining, and all the snow had almost completely melted. And since it always snowed on Angel Island, Station Square had very little that winter. Knuckles the Echidna had traveled to Station Square to beat the cold on his island, so he was staying there for a few months after. Suddenly, a shrill cry interrupted Sonic's whistling. "Sonic!" It shouted. He turned to look. It was Amy Rose, running up to him with a rose in her hand.

"Hi, Amy,"

Sonic greeted, smiling at the pink hedgehog. She

"Hi there, Sonic,"

Amy said breathlessly, handing him the rose politely. Sonic looked at it and noticed that a small pink card dangled from it, hanging by a red string. The card said:

Amy Rose's Valentine's day Party

Tomorrow at 3 o'clock pm

Party will be hosted at the house of Amy Rose

Every guest must bring a date to the party

Please Come!!!

Sonic glanced at Amy. She smiled cheerfully.

"The flower was Cream's idea," She admitted boldly, adding, "Oh, and by the way, you don't have to bring a date since you already know who your girlfriend is,"

Amy leaned towards Sonic and winked. Sonic winced. He didn't know whether to show up to her party with or without a special someone. But Amy sounded really desperate about Sonic being there. It did make sense to him she would feel that way.

"Sure, Amy. I'll be there," He promised, winking. Then he zoomed off, in a different direction.

By now, Amy was blushing like crazy, her cheeks were redder than her dress. The thought of Sonic being able to come to her party made her squeal. _**He'll totally ask me out,**_ she thought, giggling.

Meanwhile, Cream arrived to Tails' home, carrying a rose that was similar to the one Amy was carrying. Cream had mentioned to Amy that she wanted Tails' rose to be the biggest and prettiest one in the bush. But she hadn't told her why.

"Hi there, Cream,"

Tails said, waving at her. Cream smiled and handed the rose out to him. He read the card that hung from the bright flower, and grinned.

"I can come,"

He said, nodding. Cream gasped with joy.

"Oh, you can? That's wonderful! I'll see you there, Tails."

She said, blushing. Amy and Cream had passed invitations out to Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Blaze, and Rouge. When everyone was finished, Amy and Cream wandered back to Amy's house, exhausted.

"Phew, we finally got them all out to everybody,"

Amy said, wiping her forehead and opening her front door. They walked in, and Cream sat down on Amy's arm of her couch, her legs swinging.

"Well, since the party's two days away, I guess we'd better get everything for it,"

Cream suggested, shrugging. Amy nodded, grabbing a clipboard and her red purse.

"I'll go shopping and get the stuff now,"

She said, ready to leave. Cream peeked at her from the couch.

"Want me to come with you?"

She asked.

"Nah, I won't be too long,"

Amy replied, opening the door. Meanwhile, Cream and Cheese the chao started to clean up the place. At last, it was the day of the party, and Cream and Amy where busy getting ready and adding finishing touches to the decorations. It was 12:00. Amy was inflating some heart-shaped balloons and tying them on curly white and pink strings when Cream came over to her with a plate of cheese sandwiches that were neatly cut into small triangles.

"I thought you and I could have a little snack while we finish getting ready,"

Cream said, offering the plate to Amy. Amy smiled and took a sandwich.

"Sure. Thanks, Cream."

Soon, everything was ready. The whole place looked like cupid's house. There were heart balloons, streamers, a big heart-covered banner that said HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY, and much more decorations.

Meanwhile, at Rouge the bat's house, she was getting ready too. She was really thinking on who she was going to bring to Amy's party. Of course she wanted to bring her crush, Knuckles, but she was worried on how he might react to her asking. It saddened her a bit, but Rouge finally decided on Shadow.

Back at Amy's house, it was exactly three o'clock, and the doorbell rang.

"Cream, greet the guests! They're here!"

Amy shouted, adjusting the balloons so they wouldn't float lopsided.

"Okay!"

Cream replied, rushing to get the door. She opened it and saw Rouge the bat holding Shadow's hand. Rouge was dressed in a hot pink glittery dress, which came down to her knees. Her eye shadow had also been colored hot pink, and she had pink high heels.

"Hi, Rouge,"

Cream said, smiling.

"Hey Cream,"

Rouge said, walking in. But just as she was about to enter Amy's house, a loud shout interrupted them.

"STOP!"

It yelled. Shadow and Rouge turned. They saw none other than Knuckles the echidna. A wave of sickness came over Rouge. She knew this wasn't going to end well.

"What are you doing, Shadow?! Rouge is MY date!"

He yelled, which made Rouge gasp, realizing that Knuckles actually _**did **_want to go with her. Rouge sighed, knowing she could have asked him, but made a mistake. Shadow got mad. "Get lost, you foolish echidna," he shouted, swiping his hand. This made Knuckles leap toward him, sending both him and Knuckles crashing into her house from outside. Cream gasped, as did Rouge.

"You stay out here, Cream. I'll take care of this,"

Rouge said, walking inside. Shadow and Knuckles' fight clearly startled Amy, who was standing there with her mouth open. Rouge yanked both of the boys up from the floor and forced them apart like an angry mother of two rambunctious toddlers fighting with each other. "STOP!" Rouge yelled, her ears slowly moving down toward her head.

"What are you two doing?!"

Shadow raised his eyebrows innocently.

"What? I'M not doing anything! Knuckles just came up and body-slammed me! You saw him!"

Knuckles blushed. Rouge didn't pay attention to what either one was saying. "Listen, Knuckles. I came here with Shadow, so deal with it, okay?!" Knuckles huffed angrily. Rouge sat down at the big dinner table in the dining room, with Shadow on one side of her and Knuckles on the other.

"Sorry about that, Amy,"

Rouge apologized.

"It's okay,"

Amy Said. Cream peeked in through the open door. "Everything okay in there?"

She asked worriedly. Amy nodded calmly, motioning her inside.

"Yeah, you can come on in. It's fine."

Cream entered, sitting down at the table. Amy went to the door to greet the guests. Silver and Blaze strolled up to the door. "Hi, Silver and Blaze! Glad you could make it," Amy said cheerily.

"Hi, Amy,"

Blaze said. Blaze the cat looked very nice. She was clothed in a long, glamorous deep royal blue velvet robe with snow-white fur trim at the bottom and outside of it. Blaze also had a beautiful amulet around her neck that was encrusted with diamonds and crystals. They came in and sat down. Cream was talking with them when her name was called from the kitchen. She turned and saw Amy, holding the telephone in her hand.

"Cream, I just got a phone call. Tails can't come. He's sick in bed with the flu,"

She explained.

"Oh,"

Cream said wearily, her ears slightly drooping. She was a little disappointed. Cream had had a crush on Tails, and was really hoping he would show up to the party. Suddenly, the doorbell rang again. Amy opened it and saw Sonic come in.

"Oh, Sonic!"

She squealed, hearts popping in her eyes. But she didn't see at first that Sonic was holding hands with a girl—Sally Acorn! Amy had no idea who this was, but she knew the first second she saw her that she looked a little too revealing! Sally had a purple miniskirt on with a white tank top. The second Amy saw her, she blurted out,

"Whoa, whoa, whoa—who's SHE?!"

Amy pointed her finger at Sally. Back at the dinner table, Knuckles leaned close to Rouge and whispered,

"This ought to be good,"

He said, quietly with a smirk on his face. Rouge giggled.

"Amy, this is Sally,"

Sonic explained, smiling. Sally stepped up.

"Hi, Amy. I'm Sally, Sonic's girlfriend. He's told me so much about you!"

She said smiling. This made Amy really angry. She clenched her fists as hard as she could and grinded her teeth. As quick as a fox, Amy whipped out her hammer and leapt toward Sally. They crashed into the wall, and knocked over a table. Amy was trying to pound Sally with her hammer, and Sally dodged.

"MY SONIC WILL NOT SHOW UP TO MY PARTY BEING DRAGGED AROUND BY SOME HOOKER!"

Amy shouted furiously, smacking the floor with her hammer, aiming for Sally.

"Hold still!"

Amy shouted, becoming more furious by the moment. Finally, Sally managed to stand up and punch Amy, making her bang onto the hard floor. Amy Rose wasn't going down without a fight! She jumped up like a spring and swung her hammer back, aiming straight for Sally. The guests at the table all gasped. Amy swung back and slammed Sally, causing her to fly through the air and smack hard onto the wall, sliding down. Their cat fight continued, and five minutes later it was still going on. Amy and Sally were both covered in bruises, and Sally's slick swirly hair had been messed all up. One of Amy's ears were torn, and her hammer was covered in dirt. Amy's dress had been ripped at the bottom, and Sally's tank top was all stretched out and torn up. Sonic rushed over to them both and pulled them apart, both of them still struggling to scratch or it each other. Amy clawed at the air, and Sally tried to kick her. "Guys, cool it!" Sonic said angrily. He turned to a furious pink hedgehog. "Amy, what are you doing?" He asked. Amy's furious expression had been replaced with a sad one, and tears were coming. "Sonic, I'm…I'm sorry, okay? I guess I was just…jealous of Sally being your date. And now I'm just ruining my own party." Amy jumped down from Sonic's grip and ran into the restroom, crying. Sonic cocked his head. Sally took his hand and sat him down at the table. Rouge the bat got up from the table and followed Amy into the bathroom. She knocked first. "Who is it?" Amy asked behind tears.

"It's Rouge," The bat replied.

"Come in," Amy said, and Rouge entered, finding the hedgehog crying by the sink. She noticed how Amy had cleaned the bruises and dirt off of herself and fixed her dress.

"You okay?" Rouge asked.

"Oh, Rouge. I ruined everything," Amy sobbed.

"No you didn't, Amy. It's okay." Assured Rouge.

"It's just, I'm so jealous of her…Sally. I want to be Sonic's girlfriend, but I can't."

Rouge put her hands behind her back and looked around uncomfortably. "I know how you feel," She finally admitted, "I like Knuckles. Did you know that?"

Amy made no reply, but she looked at Rouge.

"Well, I do, and Shadow likes me. But I like Knuckels, and I just wish I could have him as a date instead of Shadow. It's like I'm stuck in the middle of both of them,"

Amy nodded. "Yeah," She agreed. "That's gotta be hard," Rouge nodded.

"But what do you think I should do? I mean…I can't believe he would do something like that."

Rouge put one hand on her hip. "Well if I were you, I would start flirting with Silver or shadow or someone like that. That way, Sonic would start to get jealous, and come back to you."

Amy thought about it. It sure wasn't like her to do that, because her personality was a lot different from Rouge's. But it DID seem appropriate, because it WAS mean of Sonic to bring a date to Amy's party. Amy decided to consider the idea.

"Not a bad idea," Amy admitted, a devilish smile breaking slowly across her face.

"I'll make that Sonic PAY for what he did to me! That's right…he'll regret it!"

Rouge smiled back. Sonic was in for a surprise...

Cream was waiting for Amy to come out of the bathroom. Rouge did, and Cream asked if Amy was okay in there.

"Yes. She's fine, Cream. We talked. She's okay. Amy will come out soon and then we'll start the meal."

Cream nodded. Finally Amy did come out and everyone saw she was all cleaned up. Cream and her wandered off to the kitchen to get the food. Cream put the chicken on the table, and Amy put the cake on. Amy also grabbed a blue bowl of fruit salad that had strawberries that had been cut into little heart shapes on the table. She smiled a little when she put the salad on the table. Then Cream poured a bag of little conversation heart candies into tiny heart shaped dishes and gave a dish full to every guest. There were also cookies, brownies and much more. Amy was cleaning up in the kitchen, when suddenly Rouge zoomed up to her.

"Psst," She whispered, looking around nervously.

"What is it?" Amy asked.

"I've got another way for you to get back at Sonic," Rouge whispered.

Amy smiled. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" The pink hedgehog asked.

"That you should totally flirt with Silver because he's gullible and it will make Sonic really jealous?" Rouge suggested.

Amy looked confused."Oh," She finally said, "I was just gonna poison his fruit salad. But your idea works too." She said.

Then Amy zoomed out of the kitchen and plopped down in Blaze's seat next to Silver, forcing her off.

"'Scuze me, Blaze, is this seat taken?" Amy had said snobbishly once she'd sat down.

Blaze shot Amy a dirty look and moved to an empty seat next to Shadow.

"Hi, Silver,"Amy said, batting her eyelashes.

"How are you today?" Silver smiled and shrugged.

"Can't complain," He said. "How about you?"

Amy giggled, "I'm doing just fine," Amy said cheerily.

Suddenly Amy glanced toward Rouge. Rouge snapped her fingers to get her attention, and when Amy looked over at her, Rouge pointed to her arm muscle and winked at Amy. Amy got the message and turned back to Silver.

"And have you been working out lately? You do have some muscles, you know,"

Rouge secretly smiled. _Good job, Rose, _she thought.

"Oh…um…thanks," Silver said blushing.

"This party is so nice," Amy continued, trying to get Silver to fall in love with her to make Sonic jealous.

"Yeah. I like the food. You're a really good cook," Silver complimented. Amy blushed.

"Oh, Silver. You are so nice to me,"

Blaze gritted her teeth and flicked her tail with rage. _If she doesn't stop hitting on him…_ Blaze thought, clenching her fists.

"You know, Silver, the only reason I hosted this party was because of you,"

_No it wasn't, you idiot,_ Blaze corrected inside her mind, _You were hosting it because of Sonic. Don't you dare try and kiss Silver…or I'm going to barbeque you!_

Blaze was getting so mad that orange flashes were pulsating throughout her body. But Amy wasn't doing this to make Blaze mad, she was just doing it to get Sonic jealous.

Meanwhile, Sally had figured it out, and she whispered to Sonic,

"Sonic…why would you take me to a party that your ex is hosting?" Sonic was surprised by her comment.

"What? She isn't my ex! I've never gone out with Amy. Ever. She likes me, but I've never really _dated _her."

Sally was enraged by the thought Sonic was cheating her. She stood up.

"Well if you have some other girl you like, then this isn't going to work."

She said, wanting to yell but was still whispering.

"Sally—Sonic began, but Sally had already gone out. Sonic sighed and turned to Silver and Amy. He wasn't really jealous of her, but he didn't really want to see her with Silver. That would just make Blaze mad, and she didn't need to be. So Sonic took Amy into another room and decided to talk to her. When he took her hand, a wave of nervousness came over Amy. But it didn't last for long. Amy replaced her nervousness with anger and attitude.

"What do you want?"

She asked, yanking her hand away.

"Look," Sonic said, "I'm sorry if I offended you by bringing Sally to the party. It was…stupid of me. But look, she just walked out the door because I dumped her."

Amy looked momentarily stunned.

"You dumped her?"

She asked. "Yeah," Sonic replied nodding. "I'm really sorry about it. But…if you want to, I can be your date for today." Amy suddenly blushed MUCH redder than her dress.

"Really?"

She finally asked. She was so surprised and nervous that her voice came out like a squeak. Sonic nodded, smiling.

"Okay," Amy said, happily, throwing her arms around him. Sonic hugged Amy back. Once she let go, he kissed her gently on the cheek. Now her cheeks were redder than tomatoes. They walked out holding hands, when Blaze roughly grabbed Amy and swung her over to the side.

"Got something to say to me?" She demanded, tail flicking furiously.

Amy looked as if she had no idea what Blaze was talking about, but then she caught on.

"I'm sorry about that, Blaze,"

She apologized,

"I never wanted to take Silver away from you. I just wanted to make Sonic jealous. But we talked, and everything's fine, okay? I'm really sorry."

Blaze had calmed down now. Rouge's ears were moving in all sorts of directions, as if she was trying to figure something out. So everything was fine, and Sonic and Amy and Silver and Blaze were back together.

"Sorry for flirting with Amy,"

Silver admitted, hanging his head. Blaze put a gentle arm around her friend.

"It's okay, Silver. I understand. But no matter what, you'll always be my Silver,"

She said, kissing him on the cheek. This made Silver blush. Meanwhile, Shadow picked out a heart candy from the dish and offered it to Rouge.

"Here,"

He said gently.

"Thanks,"

Rouge said, nibbling the candy.

"I'm so glad you came with me,"

Shadow continued,

"You're the greatest girl I've ever met."

Rouge blushed to this, not because of his compliment, but because she was nervous. She didn't really _like_ Shadow, and she felt horrible for leading him on. But she did like him a little, but she liked Knuckles more. Knuckles, being exposed to all the sudden romance, took Rouge's hand and led her out the back door.

"Knuckles?"

Rouge asked, being dragged out. Knuckles walked onto Amy's patio. Amy's patio had a huge, beautiful rose garden of reds and pink roses. There was a trellis over you when you first walked out that was covered in white & red roses. Knuckles and Rouge stood underneath it. Knuckles held both of Rouge's hands as she stood there, heart pounding.

"Rouge,"

Knuckles began,

"Look, I really like you, okay? And I wanted to ask you to come to the party with me. But you were with Shadow. I know you think I'm sounding completely stupid, but it's true. And I just wanted you to know that I really like you."

Knuckles breathed a breath of relief. When he finished, Rouge burst out crying. Her shoulders sank, and her ears drooped. Knuckles cocked his head. "Wha…why are you crying?" He asked. Rouge looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Oh Knuckles," She sobbed, "I'm so sorry." "For what?" Knuckles asked.

"For bringing Shadow. I was going to ask you but I nervous. I thought you didn't want me to go with you."

Knuckles laughed and then smiled sweetly.

"Rouge, I _do_ like you."

Rouge stopped crying and looked at him.

"You do?" She asked. Knuckles nodded.

"Yes,"

He said certainly,

"I do."

Rouge and knuckles just stared into each other's eyes and slowly leaned toward eachother…and kissed. It was pretty long, and now it was final that Rouge and Knuckles were boyfriend and girlfriend. Knuckles gave her a chaos emerald as a present.

"Thank you, Knuckles,"

Rouge said, staring into the bright gem's beauty. Amy walked out to the garden.

"There you guys are!"

She said. "We've been looking for you. What are you two doing here?"

Knuckles and Rouge both blushed and looked at eachother nervously.

"Well, well, well, Knuckles!" Sonic teased, stepping up to them both.

"You and Rouge were all alone in this garden for like, fifteen minutes! GEE, I WONDER WHAT WAS GOING ON OVER HERE, AMY!"

Silver and Blaze showed up there, too. Rouge kissed Knuckles on the cheek.

"We're dating," She said to all of them. They all gasped.

"Really?!"

Amy squealed.

"That's so wonderful! Oh, sonic, we have to get Knuckles and Rouge a present!"

Knuckles cocked his head. "You don't have to get us anything," He said. "yeah," Rouge agreed, staring into Knuckles' deep indigo eyes, "This Valentine's Day, we both got what we wanted."

After the party, Cream went over to Tails' house. She saw that he was sick in bed, just as Amy had informed her earlier. Cream had made Tails some get-well cookies, but she hid the plate behind her back.

"Hi there, Tails,"

She greeted gently. Tails forced a smile on his face.

"Hi, Cream. I'm sorry I missed the party,"

Cream cocked her head.

"It's okay,"

She said, smiling and revealing the warm plate of chocolate chip cookies.

"I made you some cookies,"

Cream said, offering Tails the plate. Tails smiled and took one.

"Thank you, Cream,"

He said thankfully, and bit into the warm, chewy cookie.

"I wanted them to make you feel better,"

Cream continued shyly,

"At least a little."

Tails nodded.

"You made this the best Valentine's Day ever, Cream."

He said truthfully. And so Knuckles and Rouge, Silver and Blaze, Cream and Tails, and Sonic and Amy had the best Valentines Day ever.


End file.
